Turning Point
Turning Point is a 40-player multiplayer game mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront that focuses on trooper and vehicle combat. Imperials must prevent Rebels from advancing by defending Imperial control points in key areas, while the Rebels must try to fight through the Imperial's defenses and capture the Imperial's final control point. This mode was added as part of the Battle of Jakku expansion and launched initially with only one map. In the January 2016 Update, about one month after the mode's release, the four other large maps in the game, Forest Moon of Endor, Outpost Beta, Jundland Wastes, and SoroSuub Centroplex, were added into the mode's map rotation. In the February 2016 Update, another map, Twilight on Hoth, was added to the map rotation. Subsequent updates added more maps that Turning Point could be played on, but only for players who owned expansion packs. Objective At the start of the match, the Rebels are given 6 minutes to capture one of three marked Imperial control points. The Imperials must prevent the Rebels from capturing any of their control points. The Rebels can begin the capture of a control point by standing in its capture area. As long as the Rebels outnumber the Imperials in a capture area, the Rebels will continue to capture that control point. The more Rebels than Imperials, the faster the point will be captured. There are three to four "sectors" the Rebels need to capture in order to win. Every sector has a set of control points, but the Rebels only need to capture one of the control points in order to claim the sector. Every time the Rebels advance, the match timer increases by 3 minutes and there is a short transition window where an orbital strike rains down on the dividing line between the current sector and the next sector, giving the Imperials a short window to reinforce their new control points and the Rebels to regroup. Once the Rebels reach the final sector, they must capture the final, single Imperial control point before time runs out in order to win. If they do not, they lose and Imperial team claims victory. Additional information The presence of control points makes this mode similar to Supremacy, however, there are some key differences relating to the way control points behave. In Turning Point, only Rebels can capture control points. The Imperials must deny the Rebels from fully capturing a control point. Additionally, any progress made by the Rebels on a control point is permanent. The flow of battle, therefore, goes only one way. Depending on the map, there are three to four sectors the Rebels need to advance through. Each sector takes place in a different area, but move progressively toward the Imperial's final control point. The first sector always has three Imperial control points, the second and third sectors have two, and the fourth (or the third, if there are only three sectors) has one control point. The further the sector, the closer and more fortified the control points. The conditions for winning are more favorable toward the Imperials. The Imperial team is tasked with simply defending their last control point. Even if the Rebels capture several control points and reach the final stage, if the Rebels run out of time and are unable to capture the Imperial's final control point, the Imperials achieve victory. Although this mode uses the same maps as the other 40-player game modes Walker Assault and Supremacy, various props and world objects have been moved to create more fortified areas—most especially the Imperial's final control point, which is often the most heavily fortified of all previous control points. Strategy Key to winning as the Rebels in Turning Point is to complete the beginning sectors quickly in order to maximize the time they have to capture the Imperial's final control point. An effective tactic for the Rebels to capture control points is to utilize Smoke Grenades and Squad Shields in the capture areas. The Smoke Grenade can hide Rebels as they make their approach as well as when they are in the capture area itself, and the Squad Shield can be deployed inside the Smoke Grenade for added protection from Orbital Strikes and air attack Imperial starfighters. Using other Power Ups such as Card Refresh to throw multiple Smoke Grenades and obscure more of the control point, or make a certain position especially difficult to see, is also highly effective. Vehicles available The Rebel Alliance can utilize the following vehicles for Turning Point: *T-47 Airspeeder *X-Wing *A-Wing *74-Z Speeder Bike (on Forest Moon of Endor only) *Cloud Car (on Bespin: Cloud City only) The Galactic Empire can utilize the following vehicles for Turning Point: *AT-ST *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *74-Z Speeder Bike (on Forest Moon of Endor only) *Cloud Car (on Bespin: Cloud City only) Note: Fighters cannot be played on Forest Moon of Endor due to its dense tree coverage Maps takes place at a heavily fortified Imperial staging ground]] Turning Point can be played on the following maps: *Jakku: Graveyard of Giants *Forest Moon of Endor *Hoth: Outpost Beta *Twilight on Hoth *Tatooine: Jundland Wastes *Sullust: SoroSuub Centroplex *Bespin: Cloud City* *Scarif: Landing Pad 13* *Scarif Jungle* *Scarif Beach* *requires expansion pack content Trivia *Turning Point was the only game mode in Star Wars Battlefront that took place on only one map, Graveyard of Giants. *In Walker Assault, Graveyard of Giants is set in the afternoon, while in Turning Point it is set in the middle of the day. *In Walker Assault and Turning Point, Twilight on Hoth is set at night, while Supremacy and other game modes are set in the day. *Turning Point was the first game mode to be added by DLC. *Turning Point is similar to the game mode Operations in Battlefield 1. Both modes have the attacking team capture control points in an area/sector to move on and have the defending team defend the control points. However, unlike Operations, in Turning Point there is no soldier limit, and there are no second chances to secure control points. Also, the Rebels only need to capture one control point at a time. Updates Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)